One Heart That Can Not Be Saved
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Sasuke learns and reflects on the belief that Sakura can save anyone, everyone . . . but him. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

One Heart That Can Not Be Saved  
SasuSaku 1/2?  
Summary: Sasuke learns and reflects on the belief that Sakura can save anyone, everyone . . . but him. SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Cookie…AAOTD owns this cookie, however, she is saddened to say that she does not own Naruto. This makes her sad, this makes her angry. (goes off to eat all the cookies in the world) She hopes she will not get fat. Would you like to join her in her quest to eat all cookies?

AAOTD: Wow, that took shorter than expected.  
Takara: Miss AAOTD would like to point out that on the second line of the…it says "SasuSaku 1/2?".  
Amon: Meaning?  
Takara: There could be another chapter.  
AAOTD: Aww Takara-sama! You're so hot and smart and brave and (babbles on)

* * *

The pouring rain had cleansed him, the falling snow should have healed him. However, Uchiha Sasuke was one soul that could not be helped. All around him, others awoke from an eternal slumber, they all found their precious person, but his was no where in sight. He saw a group forming, he saw the expression of his comrades' faces, he knew that his precious person was over there.

He smiled, happy to know that her skills had somehow brought everyone back to life. He noted that Naruto and Hinata were crying from the corner of his eye. They had been given a second chance, they all had, and it was thanks to Konoha's most talented medical ninja.

His slow, heavy footsteps brought him closer and closer to the one the village seemed so proud of, but the world itself seemed to mourn, cry over someone who was lost. Sasuke pushed it far from his mind as he made his way through the crowd to congratulate his Sakura.

He couldn't wait to see her, he could already picture her in his mind. A beautiful smile, long nights with soft caresses, sweet nothings, confessions of each other's love and total loyalty to one another.

Kakashi stepped in front of him, stopping the Uchiha Heir from venturing any further. Both men locked eyes with each other. The older of the two took a step forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi looked in the direction of the ever growing crowd, Sasuke could feel his ex-teacher's grim expression under the tattered mask, but didn't think much of it before continuing on his journey to see her.

Years ago, he thought that she didn't know what it was like to be alone. He showed her that harsh reality when he left her to seek power from a weakling, the world showed her when it mercilessly took away her parents from her.

He had also once thought that she would never know what it was like to have the heavy weight of the world on her shoulders, but she proved him wrong. On the road home to Konoha, she showed him how much she had grown, how powerful in her own sense she had become. The cross she bared had the lives of so many, it was heavier than one he could hope to ever have.

When she had declared her love for him, when she had said that she would be completely devoted to him, he didn't think that she meant it when she had also said that she would stop him from reaching his goal of killing that man. Once again, Sasuke was wrong. She was by his side the whole time, supporting him without interfering.

And that had made it so much more easier when the reality came, that he was now truly and utterly alone, that he was now the last of his clan. But Sakura had saved him from himself, she took him from the darkness and into the light, into her world. He knew then that she would be the mother to the restoration of the Uchiha clan.

But he was wrong.

Dead wrong.

As he loomed over her still form, he couldn't understand why she wouldn't wake up like everyone else. They should be celebrating now, heading home and starting a new life now that Akatsuki had been defeated once and for all. The remaining members were dead now.

"Sakura?" Sasuke kneeled down next to her, his eyes roamed over her unmoving body, he was so focused on her he didn't notice that everyone else had already left the battlefield. He knew it then, that jutsu she used, he heard from Naruto that she was working on a jutsu that would save many lives. The White Cherry Blossom Snow.

But his mind refused to admit it, because that jutsu was deemed a Forbidden one by Tsunade. Instead, he imagined she looked like she was sleeping, peacefully, in his bed. Her pink tresses were spread across the warm sheets like wings or a halo, surrounding her petite figure, her lips were slightly parted, her hand searched unconsciously for him.

The image was shattered as his memory of his fight with Itachi came back. He touched his abdomen where Itachi had ripped a hole in, but there was only solid mass there, the only trace of him having ever been in a fight was the whole in his uniform where the injury should be, and the blood soaking the tear.

He brought her cooling body into his arms, hoping to provide her with his warmth. The empty, familiar feeling filled him, but this time tears would not come. Itachi had massacred their clan, their family, but Sasuke had a hand in the death of his precious person.

The avenger looked up, watching the sky drop Sakura's endless white snow, her snow of miracles that covered the world. It would cover everyone, especially those with weakened, broken hearts or those who had committed sins. He closed his eyes, feeling Sakura's warm, caring chakra in each of the special snowflakes that fell.

Sakura never cared for anyone's past, she always fought with everything she had. And now . . . she had given life back to those who had lost it in the battle.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I couldn't protect you." Sasuke told her, bring her face up to his. He leaned down so their cold cheeks met. "Although I knew what was in my heart . . . even though I knew that all you wanted was to hear me say it . . . I still couldn't be honest, I could never tell you.

"I'm a coward, you're right. I never had the courage to tell you face to face . . . " The snow turned into rain, soaking the two star-crossed lovers. "I'll keep the promise that I made . . . now." He moved so their lips touched, the empty void within him grew. He kissed her, gave her himself on a silver platter and wished to see her emerald eyes flicker open just one more time.

He prayed as he pulled away, if there was truly a miracle called . . . love . . . then . . . he wished that she would open her eyes. Moments passed, and his wish was left unfulfilled. He stood up, Sakura in his arms, and made his way back home.

As Sakura's Snow of Miracles turned into rain, it healed all . . . but there was one heart that can not be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

One Heart That Can Not Be Saved  
SasuSaku 2/2  
Summary: Sasuke learns and reflects on the belief that Sakura can save anyone, everyone . . . but him. SasuSaku

Disclaimer: Can be located within the first chapter I believe. I can't believe I failed my quest to eat every cookie in the world. It makes me as sad as not owning Naruto, which I would happily trade for WHR.

AAOTD: I have awful timing, ffdotnet shut down after I posted the first half so I didn't get what I expected.  
Amon: WTF?  
Takara: I caught a cold.  
AAOTD: Really? Me too!  
Kakashi: When are you going to write another KakaSaku?  
AAOTD: I already did! I'll post it next week...maybe.

* * *

Reaching the gates, Sasuke looked down at Sakura. The weather kept changing from snow to rain then back to snow. The coldness was numbing him inside and out. 

He stepped into Konoha and all at once memories filled him at every corner. He looked down the street and saw their younger selves, coming back home from their first mission outside of the village.

He turned his head only to spot the area where Team Seven used to meet and recalled Sakura asking him out everyday.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw a bench that looked familiar. Was that the bench where he had given Sakura a speech on what true loneliness was? Or was that the place where he had first realized the true extent of her feelings then knocked her out coldand left her there? Maybe it was one in the same.

With each step he took, there was always a memory of Sakura imprinted onto the area.

With each memory that played in front of him, he was reminded of all he could never have.

With each snowflake or raindrop that fell, the helpless, unworthy boy inside him appeared.

He bent his head down to hide from the world. His tears mixed with what was left of the gift Sakura left behind. Together, he watched as it dropped onto Sakura's forehead, the one that he admired for so long. He smiled sadly. It was big, but he would miss seeing it.

Sasuke pulled her closer, he rubbed his forehead against hers.

"Please Sakura . . . just one more time . . . Bring back your smile . . . " he told her fiercely, strong emotions laced his voice and made him croak.

He felt movement under his forehead, he pulled away in shock. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her brows wrinkle together. Sasuke took in a slow, shaky breath.

"If you really can bring miracles, if you really love me . . . then open your eyes," he finished breathily.

Sakura stirred in his arms, her emerald eyes were slowly revealed once again to the world and met with Sasuke's dark orbs. She smiled at him, and all at once the cold weather ceased, the clouds broke away to shine the sun's morning light on the two.

He smiled, unexplainable feelings welled up inside of him. "Sakura." He pulled her into a tighter embrace, holding onto her forever. She was the only one who could save him, because she was the woman who could save anyone.

----

Naruto sat with Hinata at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Sasuke buying. Hinata sat, waiting for Naruto to finish his tenth bowl of ramen. He had eaten hers as well as soon as she was full . . .

"Oh man Sasuke, this is good! Are you going to finish that?" Naruto asked, still acting like he was twelve. He suddenly grew pale after seeing Sasuke's face, a bad feeling crept upon the blonde ninja. Hinata looked at Naruto, then turned to gaze at Sasuke and froze. It was a bad omen, both could feel it.

"You can have it, and anything else. Just tell Ayame to put it on my tab," he responded unusually cheerfully.

Naruto and Hinata both stared in fear. It wasn't that Sasuke looked angry or scary . . . it was just that-

"I'm going to go see Sakura now." And with that he walked out and down the street.

Naruto and Hinata turned to look at each other then to Sasuke's retreating back.

"H-He . . . He's smiling." Hinata stuttered, her fear was written all over her face and showed in her voice as well.

"Egh, something really really really bad will happen tomorrow!" Naruto exaggerated . . . or understated.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke walked down the streets of the Uchiha District, idly waiting to either spot Sakura or have her ambush him. It turned out to be neither.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted from behind him, waving wildly.

Sasuke smiled, watching her run next to him. They walked home together, slowing to match her stride.

"Aren't you suppose to be resting in bed?"

"I wanted to visit a few people, but sensei found me and made me go back home before I could even leave this place. But um, I really . . . nevermind," she looked from him to the ground. He understood.

"Naruto and Hinata are doing fine. Her family has finally accepted him, and maybe once Hinata becomes the head of the clan, they'll abolish the branch and main family sections."

"That's great, I'm really glad. It's so nice that they can tell each other how they feel. It must be really nice." Sakura told him shyly, stealing a glance at the blushing Uchiha. "What? What is it?"

Sasuke quickly looked away from her and began picking up his pace. "Nothing!" He threw back at her. "Uh, I invited your friends to come and see you since it's been nearly a month since anyone was allowed near you. You better get ready since you don't want to look like that in front of them."

Sakura only smiled at him, and ran after him. "Wait!" she grabbed his arm and held him, smiling brightly at him. She laughed at the blush that tinted Sasuke's face as they walked home together.

The woman clinging to him, she was able to save anyone from anything . . . including himself.


End file.
